


Compound Spirit

by Camcat144



Series: Alex Rider Drabbles [5]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tom are doing homework together. Tom asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compound Spirit

Nowadays, when Tom and Alex spent time together, they were usually doing homework. Today, for example, Tom was watching Alex speed through several worksheets and occasionally offering corrections. Suddenly Tom sat up.  
“Alex?” he asked, “what’s the story behind the earrings?”  
Alex lifted a hand to his ear unconsciously, stopping short of touching the stud in it.  
“It’s an explosive,” he said.  
Tom shifted closer to see. “Cool,” he breathed, “they gave you a bomb and attached it to your head?!”  
“Yeah, so now I can’t take it out,” Alex said with a grin. He started working again, still smiling.


End file.
